


Wait, what?

by nishiwishi



Category: Danny Phantom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Future, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just needed this, idk - Freeform, sorta AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiwishi/pseuds/nishiwishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I just really needed Danny and Jack to coexist so here's a little thing that happened...</p>
<p>Jack was just taking a little detour on his way back to Santoff Claussen. He didn't expect to cross paths with Amity Park again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, what?

Jack had simply been taking a scenic detour back to Santoff Claussen. He didn't really plan on crossing paths with Amity Park again, after seven years. Or to hit a flying figure as he rode the winds on top of the buildings. He let out a started yelp and flipped in midair, landing roughly on a splintery rooftop. He dusted himself off and began to look around for whatever- or whoever- had interrupted his flight-

"You- you're not a ghost." Jack flinched- he had been caught. By a ghost, no less. He was no stranger to ghosts. Immortals and ghosts didn't really mix well, was all. Like oil and water. But more explosive. Or ecto-splosive. 

He slowly turned, keeping his eyes wide open, to come face to face with a boy with hair as white as his own and shocking green eyes. He expected an attack, or a jeer, but he just got a gasp. 

"Jack!?"

"How do you know who I am?" His eyes widened even more, half with shock and half with worry. Until he noticed who he had just bumped into. And okay, he was a little scared. Just a little, okay! "Don't ghosts usually like, shun immortals? And wait, aren't you Dan-"

"Nonono, you're Jack Frost! You used to visit me when I was younger!" His smile was eating his face. "And, er, I don't usually get into the ghost-rivalries. I fight ghosts, actually."

"...you're a ghost, though. You don't even get older."

"Oh. I'm only like, half ghost!" 

Okay, so this kid was freaky. Crazy. Loopy. Hallucinating. But Jack could feel the joy radiating off of him, he couldn't just leave him standing there. Er, floating there. He was a guardian, this is what they did, right? Eh, he was still a newbie, two-and-a-half centuries in, still learning the ropes. 

"Er, I'm Danny Fenton? The kid who lives in the house with the huge OP Center on top of it? With the name Fenton in huge lights? I mean, you can't really miss it." Jacks eyes widened- he was that kid! With the really creepy ghost-obsessed parents, and the friends who were too technological to believe in him. 

"Danny? My Danny? But you used to have black hair, and blue eyes-"

"Yeah, I said I'm half ghost! Hold on-" His tail, which Jack had just noticed, sprung into legs and he landed on Jack's roof. Or, the roof he was currently standing on. Two neon rings formed around him, and a seven-years-older version of his Danny was standing there, locking his baby blue eyes onto Jack's icy ones. The same boy who Jack visited several times every year for eight years. 

"DANNY!!" He zoomed to the younger boy (not just by existence, but physically also) and crashed into him with a hug, not unlike the ones he gives Bunny. "Why didn't you just say it was you? And ohmygosh you can still see me? And whoa how did you even become half ghost don't your parents hunt ghosts? And why do you even still believe in me aren't you like fifteen?"

"Jack, calm down! Did Bunny give you chocolate? And um, I got electrocuted or something with ectoplasm in my parents ghost portal, but then I lost my powers when I saved the world- but I got them back because all my enemies blasted me with ecto-energy. Oh, I kinda hunt ghosts now, like I said. Not to be selfish, but haven't you heard of me? Danny Phantom? I maybe saved-"

"- YOU'RE DANNY PHANTOM? THAT'S SO COOL-"

"-the world. And Jack, how could I stop believing? Remember what you told me about Jamie? How he never ever stopped believing in you? And also I see Bunny and North every Easter and Christmas and Sandy still gives me dreams and Tooth's fairies sometimes use the Ghost Zone to travel and wow I can't even believe you're here!"

"Yeah, I'm here! I was just visiting Jamie's great-great-great grandchildren and- what? You saved the world? You? You're the one who used to get beat up by Sam all the time! And the other guardians have visited you? YOU WERE ELECTROCUTED?"

"Yeah, Jack, but I'm alive, don't worry. Well like, half alive."

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN BE HALF ALIVE?"

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah really short really messy I know but idk I guess this is what you could call a brainfart?


End file.
